the Ofiles
by jeni-chan
Summary: si vous vous demandez parfois ce que notre chère Ombrage fait comme boulot, eh ben c'est par ici.
1. Où Arthur rencontre Ombrage

**Genre : comique **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, parceque si c'était à moi, Siri serait en train de serrer tendrement la main de Lily et james serait dans une jolie cellule a Azkaban avec ce c*****d de son fils à l'heure qu'il est.**

**Notes: je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite en écrivant ces lignes.**

**Dédicaces: cette fic est pour tout un tas de gens, dont: Valence****, grace à qui j'ai découvert ce site (et sa super fanfic), les HP PàP(je vous aime!!!) dont je fais partie, et qui m'acceptent malgré le fait que je sois la plus petite et enfin mon amie Mag-qui-me-manque-trop. **

C'est le petit Arthur (Weasley, bien sûr) qui va chez Ombrage.

O : _(de dos, vautrée dans un énoooorme fauteuil de PDG)_ : toi, misérable humain! Pour quelle arcane et mystérieuse raison viens-tu troubler ma profonde paix intérieure ? pour quelle arcane et mystérieuse raison crois-tu que ta présence ici est tolérée?_(se retourne)_

A : _(gêné)_ : euh… je… me… moi… euh… c'est vous qui… euh… vous… vous… m'aviez fait venir… pour… euh… le… euh… le rapport sur les toilettes vomissantes... euh… enfin… je crois….

O : _(pensive) _: Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…

A : _(même ton)_ : Ombrage, Ombrage, Ombrage…

O : _(ton indisposé) _: votre attitude m'indispose au plus haut point.

A : _(plus du tout gêné_ ) : vous m'en voyez fort désolé, madame.

O : _(regard du chat qui vient de trouver le système d'ouverture de la cage du canari)_ : vous êtes viré, Weasley. Et c'est mademoiselle.

A : _(mâchoire qui se décroche)_ : mm… mmm… mais…mmoi… je… je…

O : _(regard qui tue)_

A : … sors.

_Petite voix dans la tête d'Arthur: *t'avais qu'à fermer ta grande gueule, idiot.* _


	2. Où Molly rencontre Ombrage

**Genre : comique **

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, parceque si c'était à moi, Siri ****m'aurait déjà rencontrée (Sirius… gaaaaaaaaaaa *Baaaaaaave*) et touts les Potters sans exclusions serait morts bouffés par des ippogrifes, morts ou a Azkaban.**

**Dédicaces: cette fic est pour tout un tas de gens, dont: ****Miss Tako-chan et ses super fanfics, tralalère, et Moony chou3 ! mes premiere reviews !**

**Notes: je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite en écrivant ces lignes****… à moins que le Nutella ne soit illicite ? O.O **

C'est Molly (la femme à Arthur) qui va chez Ombrage.

O : _(de dos, vautrée dans un énoooorme fauteuil de PDG)_ : toi, misérable humain! Pour quelle arcane et mystérieuse rai…

M : _(énérvement énérvée)_ : éspèce de vieille truie !

O : _(absolument très étonnée ) _: Quoi ?

M : _(parfaitemet calme et en même temps très énervée - pas beau à voir )_ : ON DIS PAS « QUOI » ON DIT « COMMENT ». POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS VIRé MON MARI BOUSE D'HIPPOGRIFE ?

O : _(ton euh ?) _: euh ?

M : _(ton fatigué de la femme au foyer qui vient de découvrir que son mari a été viré_) : Arthur Weasley.

O : _(ton de celle qui vient de comprendre dans quelle merde elle s'est fourrée *c'est fou ce qu'ils sont vulgaires ces sorcières… J.C.*)_ : Euh… eh ben… eh ben il..il… .

M : _(ton au bord de la crise de nerfs)_ : VOUS ALLEZ IMMéDIATEMENT LE FAIRE RENTRER à SON POSTE AVEC UNE AUGMENTATION DE SALAIRE ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

O : _(ton plaintif de la mademoiselle qui essaie de se sortir de la bouse d'hippogriffe dans laquelle elle s'est fourrée) _: je… je crains que… je..je… je…

M : _(regard de la mort qui tue)_

O :_ (ton hyper apeuré) _:je l'appelle.

_oOo une minute et vingt six secondes plus tard oOo_

A :_ (ton essoufflé) _: v… vous… vous vouliez… me voir… ma… maadee… moiselle O…MMMMM brage ? eum Molly que fais tu là ?

O :_ (ton de la mademoiselle qui as retrouvé son autorité… elle l'avait cherchée partout même sous le lit ! ) _: A votre bureau Arthur et plus vite que ça !

M: _(regard de la mort qui tue)_

O : _(ton de la mademoiselle poussée à bout)_ : Et avec une augmentation de salaire ! hop hop hop on se dépêche ! PLUS VIIIITE !

A : _(ton terrorisé et fier de sa femme)_ : mademoiselle oui mademoiselle. (sort de la pièce )

M : _(ton «c'est pas trop tôt » ) _: bien et sur ce je vous laisse.

O : _(ton fou)_ : Attendez !

M _(ton « y'en a marre »)_ : Quoi ?

O : _(ton fou - *pas ma faute si elle est folle cette femme*) _: Molly voulez vous m'épouser ?

**Mwahahahaha ! **

**je suis sadique ? j****e devrais être bouffée par un hippogriffe à la place de James ? Je ne suis pas digne de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie, à savoir Sirius ? une solution, le petit bouton juste en bas ! reviwez, reviwez reviwez ! **


	3. Où Paddy et Moony rencontrent Ombrage

**Notes: je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite en écrivant ces lignes.. à part les esquimaux à la menthe. Et ma musique que personne aime bouhouhou. /!\ Slash Sirius/Remus. /!\**

Ce sont Sirius et Remus qui entrent juste à ce moment là.

S : _(Les yeux clos, en embrassant son loup)_ : Par là, c'est vide!

R : _(Idem... oooh. C'est trop mignon! Jeni dit qu'elle voudrait être à sa place! *C'est bon t'as fini? Tu te vires de chez moi, auteuse insupportable? Tes invisibles lecteurs voudraient peut-être lire la suite!*)_ : T'est sur hein?

O : _(tête effrayée... *Bah, l'est homophobe, l'aime pas les loups... Dol' c'est quoi les plaisirs de ta vie?* ) _: QUE. FAITES. VOUS. ICI. BANDE. DE. DEPRAVES. PAR. TOUTS. LES. SLIPS. DE. MERLIN.

R : _(Embarassé et rouge tomate:*Eh. non attend je suis pas d'accord. C'est toujours moi qui fit par se ridiculiser! Pourquoi pas Sirius?* *Parce que là, t'est dans MA fic, Moi j'aimes Sirius, Donc c'est toi qui finit ridiculisé. Y'a rien à faire mon loup.**Evidemment, quand c'est dit comme ça... c'est parti pour le massacre.*)_ : Eh ben... On était dans le couloir... et puis... Paddy as poussé la porte et...

M : _(Explose de joie *Eh, mais tu ne devais pas partir dans un fou rire tonitruant? on avait un accord! Bon sang, ces gens échappent à mon contrôle, faites quelque chose!*) _: Je le savais! je le savais! je le savais!

O, S, R : _(étonnés: *quoi, z'êtes surpris? moi aussi je le savais!* *regard noir* *rho z'êtes pas sympas à la fin.*_) : ... ... ... hein?

M : _(sourire qui fait trois fois le tour du visage)_: JE LE SAVAIS JE LE SAVAIS JE LE SAVAIS!

S : _(Ton du genre "je passe par là, surtout faites pas attention à moi..." *Depuis quand t'est capable de ça toi?*)_ : Oui, ça on avait compris. Si tu pouvais articuler quelque chose d'autre aussi, ce serait pas mal. C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, hein, mais moi j'aurais un loup à bécoter et plus si affinités, alors...

O : _(Se remettant de sa surprise... Pas facile ça.) _: Molly. Ne change pas de sujet. Veux tu m'épouser?

R : _(regard "tu-sais-parfaitement-ce-que-je-sous-entends-ne-fais-pas-l'innocent-avec-moi-ça-marche-pas"): _On n'avait pas des tas d'autres trucs à faire, sucre d'orge?

S :_ (regard carnassier du genre "je-vais-pas-tomber-dans-ton-piège") _: Bien sûr que non, lumière de mes yeux!

M :_ (Regard du genre "Sirius-tu-vas-me-le-payer-très-cher") _: Dolores, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit ou le moment pour en parler.

O :_ (expression de complète ignorance des allusions subtiles) _: Pourquoi cela?

M : _(expression "oh merde")_: écoute... ehm...

R : _(ton du louveteau pris en faute qui as envie de s'en aller drapé dans le peu d'honneur qui lui reste )_ : Sirius, va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille, tu sais.

S : _(expression "crise d'abstinence de potins")_ : Non, vraiment je pense pas.

R : _(Ton désespéré... *pov' chou...* *c'est toi qui me torture, tortionnaire!* *Tortionnaire? J'ai entendu pire!* *tu va fermer ta grande gueule, oui?* *tien, la petite proie as des crocs?* *laisse mon chou à la crème tranquille! (Sirius)*) _: Et si je m'offres à toi tartiné de pudding?

M et O : _(O, éberluée et M satisfaite et amusée)_ : Alors?

S : _(ton "tiens, je vais les faire souffrir!" *oh... Je suis fière du monstre que j'ai crée!*)_ : Uhm... ça dépend...

R, O, M : _(Pendent aux lèvres de Sirius *Et osez pas dire que vous êtes insensibles à son charme!*) _: De quoi?

S : _( Mwahahahahahaha [...]hahahahahaha keuf keuf intérieur) _: heum.. Pendant combien de temps? où? Et...

R : _(Rouge pivoine. Et encore, c'est pale.)_ : Sirius Orion Black, arrêtez immédiatement!

M : _(soudain accès de prise de conscience *Hein?* *écoute, moi j'aimes pas ce que je vais devoir faire, alors si te plait, tais toi parce que ça pourrait etre pire.* *Mollyyyyyyyy! tu peux pas faire ça! J'annule ton contrat!* *yeeeeeeeeeeees! je suis liiiiiibreeeeeeeee!* *Non, finalement, tu restes.* *et merde.*)_ : Oui. Dolores Ombrage, je serai votre épouse.

_**! Bon, avant de me trucider, sachiez que ce que j'ai écrit provient d'une crise de Musicologie appliquée, c'est à dire, en ce qui me concerne, Trois chansons encore encore et encore. Non je ne suis pas en train de me chercher des excuses. Alors, si vous voulez que ma santé mentale s'améliore, s'il vous plait, laissez une review. J'ai complètement changé de style par rapport au dernier chapitre et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous aimez. Et même si vous n'avez rien à dire, reviewez quand même. Parlez moi des problèmes de coeur de vos compagnons ailés et madame Irma vous donnera la solution dans les plus brefs délais! Okay d'accord je me tais.**_


End file.
